Jennifer Perkins
Jennifer Perkins is a fighter pilot in all three Forgotten books. In the series, she's a US Air Force pilot, but throughout the course of the series she becomes a pilot for Task Force Underdog. Forgotten: Apocalypse In Forgotten: Apocalypse, she is tasked with fighting Russian GVG fighter jets trying to shoot down the airplane of the Russian President, Dmitri Barshefsky. Though she shoots down several of the fighter jets, her own F-18 Hornet is damaged by a missile, though she makes it back to base. Forgotten: The Mark In Forgotten: The Mark, she is not flying in combat, but she flies to perform "Operation Exodus", a mass exodus of Jews from Jerusalem to Petra in fulfillment of Revelation 12 (Satan's plan to sabotage the exodus is called Operation Dragon, in order not to confuse anybody). She flies an Antonov An-225 Myria to an air force base built by the Unity Army, where she's later instructed to land and unload her passengers. Unfortunately, Nikolai Danilova orders a curfew over Israeli airspace, though the Unity Army and TFU quickly violate it, resulting in the Global Tyranny Army being sent to intercept the airplanes. Suddenly, an EMP of unknown origin is triggered and all GTA aircraft are downed, but the Unity Army airplanes aren't damaged whatsoever. Unfortunately, a mob of GTA personnel attempts to swarm the city of Petra in an attempt to destroy it, but all of them are suddenly swallowed by a massive canyon that opens up and destroys the entire armada of vehicles and remaining aircraft. From there, she isn't seen...yet. Forgotten: Armageddon In Forgotten: Armageddon, she is seen during the Hamburg Invasion, where a bunch of Delta Force operatives are holed up near a subway and being clobbered by the Drone Army, but Jennifer commandeers a Global Tyranny Air Force Mig29 and, along with several other major characters, uses it to clobber the Inner Circle. During the Second Battle of New York, Jennifer is seen triggering an EMP over New York, shutting down all PLR electronics and disabling all PLR aircraft. During the Middle Eastern Invasion, Jennifer attempts to track down Amir Kaffarov, but he escapes...only to be discovered by Jennifer once more sometime later. During the Israeli Campaign, she's shot down by PLR forces and later taken prisoner during the Siege of Bab edh-Dhra. The PLR plan to execute her on public television, but their plan is sabotaged when TFU breaks into the prison camp and kill all the captors. Unfortunately, her escort chopper gets shot down by the PLR when they attempt to recapture her, but she's re-rescued by the Russian Loyalists working together with the Russian Army and attempt to escape from the city, but Vladimir Makarov detonates a tactical nuke in the city in an attempt to kill all foreign invaders in the city. The plan backfires when she survives the blast, though she's in a coma. Unknown to everyone else (who think she's dead), she's actually having a near-death experience , or an NDE. In her NDE, she experiences the torments of Hell for nine minutes (similar to 23 Minutes in Hell, but shorter) before coming to in ahttp:\\forgotten.wikia.com\wiki\Russian_LoyalistsPolish Army afehouse in the Valley of Meggido. There, she makes a full recovery-despite the safehouse being compromised by the PLR and later abandoned after a firefight to escape from the place, and is soon back in combat, though she's diagnosed with radiation poisoning and later has leukemia. Luckily, God protects her long enough for her to see action in the last battle, the Battle of Jerusalem. During the Battle of Jerusalem, Jennifer uses an A-10 Warthog to perform strafing runs against the Inner Circle besieging the city. However, she's taken down by the Leviathan, who comes out of the ground and smashes her plane out of the sky. Fortunately, God sends the Behemoth to defend her until reinforcements arrive. Later, she's wounded by shrapnel after a helicopter shot down by TFU crashes in the streets and evacuated to a military hospital, where she's never seen in action again until the Glorious Appearing, where Jesus slaughters every Global Tyranny soldier and PLR gunman in the Valley of Meggido. In the chaos, she's run over by a Global Tyranny Mi-24, which explodes in midair and crashes to the ground, and is killed. From there, Jennifer isn't seen anymore...in her human body. She returns in her glorified body after the Battle of Armageddon and is reunited with TFU survivors\martyrs. In addition, her injuries (even those in previous books) are healed completely and death on her loses its sting. Gallery A Colt M1911.png|Jennifer holding an M1911A1 pistol. Yuri holds a Saiga 12k.png|Jen using a Saiga 12K shotgun. The MP7.png|Jen holding an MP7 An AEK-971.png|Jen holding an AEK-971 Desert camo.jpg|Jen's comandeered Mig29 An MG36.png|Jen holding an MG36 Trivia *She's the first female combatant to be in the Air Force. *She is also the second character to believe in cooties, after Fred Figglehorn *Because of the above, she tends to stay away from men...except "clean" ones. *As seen in a series of documents, Jennifer has blue hair and green eyes. *She despises classical music.